Nightlife (part 1?)
by itsagonytowait-frozen
Summary: Anna is convinced to go to a nightclub with her cousin Rapunzel and ends up having a much better time then she thought she was going to. NOTE: I will continue the story depending on input from the readers.


**Title:** Nightlife

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: Anna is convinced to go to a nightclub with her cousin Rapunzel and ends up having a much better time then she thought she was going to.

**Notes:** Anna's perspective. _Italics_ are her thoughts. Gets Mature towards the middle-end.

"Come on Anna! Lets leave already!", Rapunzel yelled from across the room. I'm not into the nightlife as much as she is and it really shows. Rapunzel basically dressed me because of my lack of motivation.

"Wow Anna, you look great! I have truly outdone myself", She said as she examined my outfit. It was nothing special, really. It was just a black jacket over a little green dress and dark green heels. My hair was pulled up in a braid, and I was wearing a hint of eye make up and lip-gloss.

"Way to toot your own horn, Rapunzel…I'm not so sure about this…"

"What? Fashion is what I do best. You look beautiful Anna, really! I'm glad you're finally ready. Lets go!"

"Just... Don't let me get to drunk ok? I don't want any regrets"

"Come on Anna, It'll be fun I promise!" She smiled at me. I felt anxious about going, but as long as Rapunzel doesn't ditch me then what could possibly go wrong? I always told her I would go to this stupid club with her one day. Better now then never I suppose.

We entered the club and were greeted with loud music, flashing lights, and the stench of sweaty bodies.

_Lovely. This is exactly where I want to be right now. I can't dance like that, nor do I have the courage. I don't belong here. I feel so out of place…_

Rapunzel and I made our way though the mob of dancing, sweaty strangers to get to the bar. By the time we got there, the bartender was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it," Rapunzel mumbled, "he'll be back soon, hopefully. Let's just wait here and I'll buy you a drink. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great.. I don't mind sitting here anyway. Those people are kind of scaring me," We both giggled.

A little while later and still no bartender in sight, Rapunzel had to run to the girls room.

"No it's ok Rapunzel, I'll just wait for you here. Besides, I don't want to get lost on the way to the bathroom."

"Ok! I'll be quick I promise!"

Rapunzel then disappeared into the swarm of clubbers. I was looking around the club noticing all of the different colors and kinds of alcohol. After a minute or so, I felt the presence of someone sitting next to me. I assumed it was Rapunzel back from the bathroom. I turned to greet her when I made eye contact with a blond stranger.

_Awkward much, Anna… _

"Hi", she said nervously, "do you know when the bartender will be back?"

I was blankly staring into her deep blue eyes. This woman was gorgeous. Her skin was fair and flawless. Her hair was perfectly in place and she didn't have a flyaway in sight. Her lips were full and red, painted from her lipstick. She was wearing a black dress that complemented every curve and chiseled tone. And her smile…

"Anyone home?" She chuckled

My cheeks flushed a faint red when I finally answered her.

"Oh hi! Wow I'm sorry… I-I guess I just spaced out for a moment. I'm a little buzzed….," I clearly lied, "What was the question?"

The blond stranger smiled at me, "Its totally ok! I asked if you knew when the bartender was coming back."

"I am actually not sure.. he has been gone for a while. Maybe he is on break?"

"Darn I hope he comes back soon. I just got here and I need some of that good stuff to get me going. Are you here alone?"

"No. I-I mean….well… Kinda?

_Keep your cool, Anna. You need to stop being to awkward. Find some courage for once._

" I am here with my cousin. She should be back soon.." I nervously looked in the direction of the bathroom when I find her in the crowd of people dancing with some boy.

_Damn it, Rapunzel._

"Well from the looks of it... She seems to be enjoying herself on the dance floor." I felt a little bummed, "I just want some Alcohol to enjoy this night more." I turned my attention away from Rapunzel and started fiddling with my hands.

"Hey now! Don't talk like that! I'll make sure you have some fun! I'm Elsa," She reached her hand out with a smile. I smiled back and shook her hand.

_Wow she is gorgeous. I wonder what she's doing here alone. Small talk, Anna, small talk. _

"Anna, I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you," I smiled back at her.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I don't live to far from here! I love music and I love dancing and I'm always up for making new friends!"

_Ugh she said the most poison word. Friends. I guess I can't mess that up..._

The Bartender returns from his abnormally long break.

"Finally!" Elsa said with excitement, "Two Appletinis, please!"

"Ha- starting off the night right?" I giggled

"NO! One is for me and one is for you!"

_Shit she just bought me a drink. Calm yourself, Anna. She is just being nice._

"You didn't have to buy me a drink! I could have bought one!"

"Nonsense! I told you that I'd make sure you'd have fun tonight! Cheers to the night life!" She held up her green drink. I smiled and clunk glasses.

"Cheers"

An hour passes by and Elsa and I were already six drinks in.

"A-Anna we need to go dance. Like NOW."

Elsa was very drunk and so was I. She grabbed my hand and brought us to the dance floor.

"I'm not sure about this, Elsa.."

"C'mon, Anna! Pleeeease!?"

"Ok fine, but only because you're adorable."

_Oh my god. Did I just say that? I hope she didn't hear-_

My thoughts were broken from Elsa's backside. She was pressed against my front, and was grinding into my pelvis, giving me butterflies and leaving my mind wandering to bad places. I moved my hips with hers and she took my hands and placed them on her own hips.

_This feels to good. I don't think she has a clue what this is doing to me_

I glanced to my right and saw Rapunzel still dancing and enjoying herself. She looked over at me and gave me the thumbs up.

_That little shit-_

Elsa put her hand up and reached back, grabbing my head and running her fingers through my hair. I leaned my head into her; close enough so that my lips were grazing her neck.

"Anna, don't be such a tease.." she whispered to me

_Wait….what? I'm did she just call ME a tease? She buys me drinks and dances like this and I'M the tease?_

"Elsa, you're one to talk. You've been buying me drinks and dancing like this with me and it's driving me absolutely insane," I whispered and winked back.

_Liquid courage that is alcohol, don't scare her away. _

She turned to me with a seductive look on her face. She got closer to me and placed a delicate kiss on my neck. A small moan escaped my lips. She pulled me into her by grabbing my hips and got so close that our lips were less than a centimeter apart.

"Anna… am I turning you on?" She whispered with a smirk and bit her lip.

_Seriously?… I was turned on from the moment our eyes met. _

"Maybe, just a little" I responded.

She smirked again before pulling away and grabbing my hand.

"Lets get out of here."

We drunkenly stumbled out of the club and began to make our way downtown. Sharing giggles and making fun of each other's drunkenness, we arrived at Elsa's apartment building. We walked into the elevator.

She pressed the up button, and the elevator doors opened. We walked in, and silently waited for the doors to close. As soon as they did, my back was pressed up against the wall and Elsa's lips were forcefully kissing my own. Everything about the kiss made me want.. no.. NEED more of her.

*Ding*

She broke the kiss and took my hand, walking so quickly to her Apartment. She couldn't quite get the key to successfully open her door, which was adorable.

"C-C'mon Elsa, to drunk to open a door? I'm not getting any younger here!" I said jokingly

She laughed and then pulled me into her room. I took both of her hands in mine and pinned them against the wall up by her head while I kissed her. The kiss was almost desperate.

_What am I doing right now? I can't believe this is happening. Maybe I shouldn't- _

Before I could finish thinking, she was pushing me into the room until the back of my legs hit her bed and I sat down. Elsa looked at me with her gorgeous blue seductive eyes. She bit her lip and slowly unzipped her dress and I watched as her dress hit the floor, revealing her black, lacy bra and underwear. My eyes widened and I became speechless. It was like I was in some kind of trance. I couldn't look away. She slowly walked towards me.

"You alright? Is this to much for you?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said still staring at her presence. "Oh, what? N-no I-I'm fine… You're- uh- you look…."

_GET IT TOGETHER. USE WORDS._

"You're beautiful", I was finally able to form somewhat of a sentence.

She smirked at my reaction and sat on top of my lap, straddling me and taking my face in her hands as she kissed me.

"You're very beautiful too, Anna. Now kiss me."

I quickly kissed her more passionate than before. She began to take my jacket off, when I pulled her on top of me. Her grip on my arm became tighter as I flipped her over and became on top of her. I pulled away for much needed air and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elsa questions with a smirk.

I continued to look into her eyes as I bit my lip. She stared back at me as her mouth began to gap when I reached for the zipper on my dress. Slowly, I unzipped the back of my dress and slipped it off. The green fabric hit the floor and left me in nothing but my panties and bra. She continues to stare at me, still with her mouth open.

"Shit", she whispered.

I laughed as I slid back onto the bed, positioning myself on top of her. She kissed me while using one hand glide along my back. The feeling of her skin on my own seemed to good to be true. I needed more of Elsa. I couldn't take it anymore. I began gently massaging her breasts with my hand.

Her low moans she let out between kisses let me know I was doing a good job, so I slipped my hand behind her back and unclasped her bra.

I broke our kiss and began kissing down her neck and onto her chest, sucking and nibbling lightly. She grasped the back of my neck and moaned my name quietly. I started moving down, kissing every inch of her skin as I went. She tasted salty from exchanged sweat when we were dancing earlier. I made my way back up just to look at her face again.

"Elsa.." I said nervously, "Are you sure this is ok? I don't want to take advantage of you if you're to drun—"

"Anna, I need you," she demanded as she brought me in for another kiss.

I didn't complain. I kissed her down her neck again and continued to her lower stomach. I grazed my fingers up her thighs and pulled her panties down. A small moan escaped her mouth.

"Anna you're killing m-"

I couldn't help myself. I broke her sentence when I slowly slid two fingers inside of her, feeling her tense up with my entry.

I began to move in and out of her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, breathing heavily and letting out low moans. Her hips began to buck and I matched their rhythm with my fingers. I started to suck on her neck to make her moans louder. There would surely be a mark left later.

"mmmm Anna', She moaned.

I worked my way down her body again. I leaned down with my head between her legs and started sucking and swirling my tongue around. She lifted her hips up into my mouth and moaned louder than before.

"D-dont s-stop oh my god"

I sucked harder and slipped my fingers back inside of her. Her muscles began to tense, and I knew she was close. Elsa's heart was racing and just as she climaxed she moaned my name. She dug her fingers into my hair as tight as she could. She released the loudest moan I have ever heard. Finally, she let go of my hair and her body became relaxed. She was breathing heavily as I worked my way back up to her and gave her a kiss. She finally opened her eyes and looked into mine, smiling. I brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face and kissed her.

"Wow," She said out of breath, "T-that was amazing."

I smiled and looked into her eyes. They were quickly becoming my favorite color. Elsa was exhausted, so I went to her closet to find a shirt for her to put on. I found a light blue T-shirt that looks a little to big for her. I figured this would work perfectly. I turned around to give it to her and she was already passed out sleeping.

_She's the cutest_

I checked my phone that I left in my dress pocket. I had 5 texts and 3 missed calls from Rapunzel.

The last text read: "Hey dork Call me when you want to go home. I'm waiting up for you and I'll come pick you up."

I gathered my things and put my club clothes back on. I walked up to sleeping Elsa and kissed her forehead. Before I left, I left her a note with my number on it next to her cell phone.

_Maybe she'll call me again. Maybe I'll get to see her some other time… I hope I do._

Without making a sound, I left her room and went to the front of the complex.

_Better call Rapunzel_

She answered after the second ring.

"HEY! Where are you?!" Rapunzel fiercely asked.

"I'm at 22 IceHill, Right by the club."

"Be there in a giffy!"

Soon after the call, Rapunzel picks me up. I was extremely exhausted and was falling asleep in my seat, but Rapunzel continued to ask me questions.

"What happened? Were you drunk? Did you have fun? Did you leave with that girl? *gasp* YOU SLEPT WITH HER DIDN'T YOU"

"Ugh. I'll tell you in the morning I promise".

"You better".

As we were driving home, I couldn't help but think about Elsa the whole time. Hoping that maybe on day, she would call me.


End file.
